The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Virtual computing systems are widely used in a variety of applications. Virtual computing systems include one or more host machines running one or more virtual machines concurrently. The one or more virtual machines utilize the hardware resources of the underlying one or more host machines. Each virtual machine may be configured to run an instance of an operating system. Modern virtual computing systems allow several operating systems and several software applications to be safely run at the same time on the virtual machines of a single host machine, thereby increasing resource utilization and performance efficiency. Each virtual machine is managed by a hypervisor or virtual machine monitor. Occasionally, the hypervisor needs to be converted from one type to another. Hypervisor conversion entails reconfiguration of several other components, including reconfiguration of virtual machines, on the host machines. However, the present day mechanism for converting hypervisors has limitations due to the configuration of the virtual computing systems and the way they operate.